


Mornings

by Andithiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Draco is a happy man, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: Saturday mornings are Draco’s favourites.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this lovely picture](https://potter-art.tumblr.com/post/168086238095/cherry-coke-for-drarry) by Potter Art.  
> Thanks to the ever amazing [Kristinabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird) for the beta ❤️

Saturday mornings are Draco’s favourites. 

Friday nights mean going out with their friends, drinking beer, and complaining about their bosses. It’s necking outside the loos and going home before everybody else to take their business somewhere private, tearing off clothes and barely making it to the bed.

Sundays are for having formal afternoon tea at the Manor, trying his best to make Harry endure it long enough not to be rude to leave early. Sundays are for boisterous family dinners at the Burrow, Draco having a hard time keeping track of all the Weasleys and their spouses and children.

But Saturday mornings mean waking up to Harry’s warm body next to his, smooth skin against Draco’s. They are for pressing his body tight to Harry’s, feeling his own breath against Harry’s neck as he kisses his way down his spine. 

Because while Draco still enjoys the frantic way Harry still wants him, craves him, eight months into their relationship, these soft mornings are moments he folds and keeps closest to his heart. They are about feeling like he belongs, right here, with Harry, even if he’s not yet courageous enough to tell Harry everything he feels. These mornings are for taking the opportunity of Harry sleeping to whisper the words Draco’s not yet comfortable saying out loud for fear of the weight of them.

_I love you._

It’s Harry finally waking up, turning around and gifting Draco with a slow sleepy smile, his eyes soft and impossibly green.

_I know._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are lovely ❤️
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi!


End file.
